Belric
Belric is a human werewolf planeswalker from Innistrad. He is the alpha of a small howlpack located in the Ulvenwald, made up of more peaceful werewolf outcasts. Belric is an honorary member of the Pridegard, a gathering of planeswalkers based in Lexalia, charged with the balance of the Multiverse. Belric is green-aligned. He was created by Bob Rylott. Appearance Belric is a tall, greatly built man with long shaggy red hair, tied back in several pony-tails. He has a full scruffy beard, and thick fur growing from his chest and shoulders. Belric wears tattered rags across his waist and legs and a pair of green metal gauntlets and greaves, with several bandages across his limbs. As a werewolf, Belric is a monstrously large beast, approaching the height of an average giant. His fur matches the colour of his hair, slightly tinted with green magic. Personality Belric is a loud, boisterous and charismatic individual who goes out of his way to make friends with others. Those in his howlpack revere him not only for his strength, but for his ability to bring people together. While level-headed most of them time, Belric is known to often act before he thinks, with the logic that any problem can be solved with a solid punch (or claw). Powers and Abilities Extreme Strength - By far, Belric's greatest asset comes from his immeasurable physical might. As a human, his power belies even his already towering frame, but as a werewolf, that strength is beyond mortal comparison. He is strong, and more than willing to demonstrate. Augmentation Magic - While not having a preference towards sorcery, Belric is capable of strengthening himself through green magic. Most of Belric's spells involve toughening his skin, getting quick bursts of adrenaline to perform extreme feats, or in some cases to stabilize wounds. Greater Lycanthropy - Belric has near full control over his lycanthropic curse. He is capable of transforming into a werewolf at will, retaining his mind and memories as well. Moments of rage or extreme stress will trigger the transformation however, and the Innistrad Moon still holds power over Belric as well. In these situations, Belric must be in a calm, serene state before being able to revert to his human form. Enhanced Senses - Belric's senses are greatly enhanced even in human form. He is capable of hearing or smelling an individual hundreds of feet away with minimal difficulty. Expert Hunter - Belric is a talented marksmen and tracker, as was his profession before his curse and spark ignition. His overall skill improved greatly with his enhanced senses. History (Work in Progress) Belric was a simple man, leading the simple day to day life of a hunter for a small settlement in the Ulvenwald forest of Innistrad. He had no family, but was well liked and treated with respect by most of the villagers. Unfortunately, this peace would not last. A great pack of werewolves struck the village. Belric and what few warriors the residents had fought bravely, but were quickly overwhelmed. Mortally wounded, Belric succumbed to the curse. Watching his people be slaughtered en masse, Belric's spark ignited midway through his transformation, propelling him to Naya. The massive influx of mana emanating from the Blind Eternities overcharged the transformation; further warping and twisting Belric's body more than mere lycanthropy ever could. Muscles bloating, bones extending, the process did not stop until he crashed into the treetops of the Alara Shard. The man who left Innistrad was no more, and in his place stood a monstrous, grotesque beast challenging the heights of giants. With an ear-piercing howl, Belric the werewolf was reborn. The presence of such a creature did not go unnoticed on this plane of great beasts and monsters. They came at Belric from all sides, baloths, wyrms even some dragons and arrogant, foolhardy humans seeking to either eat him, or just prove their dominance. But Belric was nothing if not a survivor; and more importantly, Belric was angry. After having lived through the ransacking of his village through mere circumstance, Belric wasn't about to die to some overconfident hunters. He slaughtered anything and everything that came within arm's reach for what seemed like days. A great swath of the forest was leveled as the mighty wolf raged, and soon, just as quickly as they first approached, the remaining challengers and would-be hunters wisely decided on a tactical retreat. The Red Wolf of Naya had claimed his hunting grounds; and those entering risk forfeiting their lives. At last, Belric had a moment of peace. It was during this period of calm, Belric become aware of himself again. The fact he was aware of anything at all was enough to give him pause. His mind was intact, almost whole it seemed; a man trapped in the body of a monster. Belric looked upon his quarry from the past several days. Creatures he'd never seen before, men whose garb was completely foreign to him. This was not Innsitrad. Category:Green